fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mona
Mona is a young woman who has worked a variety of jobs in Diamond City. Her main job, though, is her job as a pizza delivery woman of the restaurant, Mona Pizza. She seems to have a crush on Wario and appears to be his very first love interest. There has been no signs that the crush is reciprocal. Of all of Wario's workers, she's his favorite. Personality In all of her appearances, Mona is seen as enthusiastic, fun-loving, thrill-seeking, and having a knack for adventure. However, Mona can also be very lonely at times, since she rarely ever sees her parents. In the Super Mario Revival series, at first, Mona feels a bit left out and lonely since she is the only one in the group of heroes who does not have any magic or special powers. But soon, she realizes that she is still special and powerful even if she's just a regular human being. Appearances ''Mario Rugby League Mona is a player on the Wario Muscles team on the multi-player Wii sports game ''Mario Rugby League. She is a speedy character with good skill and poor strength. Her special skill is throwing a pizza as an extended tackle. ''Mario Singalong! Series Mona makes her debut in the ''Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! where she is a member of the girls' team. She reappears in Mario Singalong Rocks! and in Mario Singalong Down Under! whereshe was an unlockable character. To unlock her, you have to sing Holly Valance's "Kiss Kiss" in Karaoke Mode at least once. ''Wario & Geno: Saviour of the Stars Mona appears as a damsel in distress in ''Wario & Geno: Saviour of the Stars, alongside the Star Spirits and Wario's money. She was kidnapped by King Dedede to protect her from the real villain who wanted to kill her for unknown reasons, and it was Wario's secondary goal to free her. ''Mario Heroes She is in Team Wario, as a speed character. New Super Mario Baseball Mona appears in ''New Super Mario Baseball on Wario's team. Her stats are still unknown. In the introduction, Mona and Wario are seen making out in the baseball closet. Once they are revealed, Wario is shocked, but Mona closes the door. After the door is closed, ounds coming from the closet door indicate that they continue kissing. ''Super Duper Smash Bros. Mona appears in ''Super Duper Smash Bros. as a playable character from the Wario Series. She is ranked second on the tier, due to her fighting technique, and light weight physical attacks,. ''Mario Kart Powers Mona appears as an unlockable character in ''Mario Kart Powers. In the game, she is a medium-sized character who is unlocked by beating POW Cup on 50cc as Wario, and then again as Waluigi. Mona's signature Kart colors are , and . ''P-Floatie Racers Mona appears as an unlockable character in ''P-Floatie Racers. To unlock her, the player must beat the Star Cup in 150cc or just play as Wario five times in any Single Player or multi-player mode. She's a mid-light character, her P-Floatie is maroon colored and has a front view of her scooter as the decal. ''WarioWare: 3 Dimensions Mona appears in ''WarioWare: 3 Dimensions with a new level theme: "Dance and the Important Music". Ini is her partner in the minigame, "Race ..... For Your Life". ''Super Mario Revival'' series While Mona is absent in the first three seasons of Super Mario Revival,'' she makes her first appearance in the fourth season,Super Mario Unite!. She had come from Diamond City and into the Mushroom World in order to help Mario and Wario to defend against the new evil. She is usually allied with Princess Shokora and Queen Merelda. Mona is just a normal human being, and is the only hero in the whole ''Super Mario Revival series to not have any magic or special powers. Instead, she fights while riding on a special scooter, called the Cutie Star Scooter, which Professor E. Gadd made for her. It has many gadgets and inventions equipped into it to help her attack. She can shoot lasers from it and even pull out a pizza from it to distract enemies and tempt them. In the past, Mona has had many jobs (in different games); working at an ice cream shop, a pizza delivery woman, a rock star, an explorer, a photographer, and now, Mona claims that fighting evil is her new "job". In this series, Mona appears in her Game & Wario design (with a red shirt and brown shorts) rather than her original design (with the white fur coat). Attacks Mona has a variety of non-magical attacks which she uses to fight. Most of them require the aid of the Cutie Star Scooter. *Tricky Star - Mona, while riding her scooter, suddenly jumps off of it, letting the scooter crash into the enemy and then Mona herself lands onto the enemy for a double hit. *Mona Pizza - Mona uses the Cutie Star Scooter's special compartment and pulls out a ready-made Mona Pizza, which distracts enemies. *Prodigy Beam - Mona's most powerful attack; it is a highly-powered laser blast from her scooter. Star Team Heroes She's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Gallery MonaGoldPose.png Mona.jpg MonaStand.jpeg Mona WWMM$.png Mona 3D By Eltario.png|Mona riding on her bike. Monascooter.gif|Mona riding on her scooter. Mona New Render.png|Render by Connor Rentz. MonaUniverse.png BabyMona.png|Baby Mona. MTO- Mona Icon.png|'Monas icon in ''.Mario Tennis 3DS. Mona WarioWare Touched.png MonaGameWario.png|Mona's new look in Game & Wario. Mona2GameWario.png|Mona riding on her scooter in Game & Wario. gurl_u_glamin.png|Mona in Super Mario Revival. Wario_Chix_Wallpaper.png|Mona, along with Merelda and Shokora on a Super Mario Revival poster. Mona Reporter.png Mona Smashified.png Trivia *Mona is the only female human character in Super Mario Revival to not wear a dress. }} Category:Super Smash Bros.: Crisis Characters Category:Super Mario Revival Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Females Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Wario (series) Category:Mario Forever (series) Category:WarioWare (series) Category:WarioWare Characters Category:Wario Characters Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Non-fanon